My Master
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: Tsurara dikejar segerombolan lelaki! tiba-tiba ia bertabrakan dengan tuannya Nura Rikuo! apa yang terjadi? kenapa mereka menyebut nyebut kontes? RnR and sorry jika judul tak nyambung. Rikuo x Tsurara


**HAAAAAALLOOOOOO ane datang lagi! Nih ya pengumuman acara LOVE IN POPULAR CLASS udah tamat tapi belum saya update., tunggu updatean menegangkannya ya~ lalu ini fic untuk merayakan malam minggu., maklum SINGLE., udah ah cekidot~! NURARIHYON bukan punya ANE! Inget!**

**\**

**/**

**My Master**

**\**

**/**

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil berlari-lari dikoridor sekolah. Yah bukan karena ia sedang terburu-buru atau apapun itu alasannya tapi karena ia sedang dikejar-kejar oleh segerombolan anak lelaki. Gadis mungil berkulit putih itu hanya dapat berteriak 'kyaa!' sambil berlari. Sesekali ia menabrak seseorang dan meminta maaf. Rasanya ia ingin meniup semua lelaki itu hingga terbang ke kutub utara. Dari pernyataan tadi kalian semua pasti tahu siapa yang sedang dikejar-kejar. Yah seorang Oikawa Tsurara, gadis mungil berkulit putih bermata biru jika dalam wujud manusia dan bermata emas jika berwujud youkai dengan rambut hitam sedikit sentuhan biru. Gadis yang mengabdi pada clan Nura itu benar-benar dalam masalah besar. Semua berawal pada seminggu yang lalu..,

**Flashback**

_Suasana kelas cukup ramai bagi seorang Tsurara. Duduk membaca merupakan rutinitas sehari-harinya jika menunggu bel masuk. Hari ini tuannya yaitu Nura Rikuo dijaga oleh Aotabo. Tsurara bisa santai membaca majalah dan komiknya. Ketenangan yang ia miliki itu berubah saat seorang gadis berambut hitam masuk ke kelas._

"_Ohayou!" sapa seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung._

"_Ohayou Mizu-Chan," ucap Tsurara._

"_Woy Ageha.. pagi-pagi jangan berisik!" ucap anak-anak cowok dengan kompak._

"_Suka-suka aku dong! Kok ngatur sih! Kalian baca apaan? Bikin penasaran," ucap Ageha Mizuki, teman terdekat Tsurara dikelas._

_Mizukipun bergerak mendekati gerombolan anak-anak cowok dan ternyata mereka sedang melihat-lihat foto siswi-siswi cantik. Para cowok langsung kelablakkan dan berusaha menyembunyikan foto-foto tersebut. Mizuki melihat ada foto seorang Oikawa Tsurara disana sehingga terlintas ide brilian.. Mizukipun menyeringai menatap mereka semua, sudah tentu anak-anak cowok._

"_Aku punya ide bagus!" ucap Mizuki sambil menggandeng tangan ketua OSIS._

"_Apaan sih? Main gondang gandeng aja!" ucap si Ketua Osis yang bernama Tachibana Kaito._

"_Udah jangan protes! Gini gini.. gimana kalau kita adain kontes siswi tercantik! Semua siswi jadi calon nanti seluruh murid harus memasukan satu nama yang mereka anggap siswi paling cantik! Nanti 10 orang dengan point terbanyak akan kita undi lagi hingga jadi 5 besar! Nanti 5 orang yang terpilih itu akan mengikuti kontes! Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Tanya Mizuki antusias._

"_Itukan su—"_

"_Nanti kita adakan saja kontes kuping kucing! Maid! Dll!" ucap Mizuki lagi._

"_Baiklah! Kontes itu akan kita selenggarakan minggu depan," ucap Kaito tegas._

"_E—eto., tapi," ucap Tsurara yang entah mengapa perasaannya gak enak._

"_Bagaimana semua.. setuju tidak?" Tanya Kaito kepada teman-teman sekelasnya._

"_Kayanya seru.. setuju deh!"_

"_Setuju!"_

_Setuju~! Aahh idemu bagus Mizuki!"_

"_Okeh aku mau ke ruang OSIS dulu mau mengajukan ke kepala sekolah dan mau mempersiapkannya!" ucap Kaito dengan asenyum lebarnya._

"_AH! KAITO-SAMA memang HEBAT!" puja seluruh cowok dikelas._

"_AH! MIZUKI-SAMA memang HEBAT!" puja seluruh cowok dikelas untuk kedua kalinya._

_Tsurarapun hanya bisa diam tak tahu mau berkata apa. Ia berharap dirinya tidak perlu ikut acara begituan karena baginya melindungi tuannya lebih penting dari pada ikut kontes gak jelas asal usulnya begitu. Mizuki tersenyum riang melihat Tsurara yang nampaknya pasrah. _

**Endflasback**

"UWWWWWWWWWAAAAA!" teriak Tsurara sambil berlari.

Dari ide bodoh temannya itu ternyata ia memasuki peringkat 5 besar dalam kontes itu! Kontes yang dinamakan 'KST= Kontes Siswi TERCANTIK' itu ternyata telah berdampak besar pada Tsurara. Kok bisa? Karena ia menduduki peringkat ke 2 setelah Ienaga Kana. Tanpa diduga-duga seorang Keikain Yura menduduki peringkat ke 3! Lalu di peringkat ke 4 tanpa diduga juga diperoleh oleh Ageha Mizuki. Diperingkat 5 ada seorang… Akiyasha Nina. Kini saatnya kontes kostum dan Tsurara dikejar-kejar oleh parah lelaki yang memintanya memakai kostum yang aneh-aneh.

"Huweee tolong a—" kata-kata Tsurara terhenti ketika ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah Gommenne, aku tak meli—"

"Tsurara! Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Nura Rikuo, orang yang ditabrak + majikan Tsurara.

"Ah! Rikuo-Sama! Tolong saya! Tadi saya dikejar-kejar oleh anak-anak cowok! Nampaknya mereka sudah kerasukan you—"

Tiba-tiba saja mulut Tsurara dibungkam oleh tangan Rikuo. Rikuopun menarik Tsurara masuk ke sebuah lab yang bisa dibilang sudah agak terbengkalai karena atap yang bocor. Tsurara hanya bisa membeku dan terkaget-kaget. Rikuo melihat situasi kondisi sekitarnya. Nampaknya para lelaki yang mengejar Tsurara sudah pergi. Ia pun melepaskan tangannya yang membungkam mulut Tsurara.

"Haah haaah., arigatou Rikuo-Sama!" ucap Tsurara riang.

"Kau kenapa bisa dikejar-kejar begitu?" Tanya Rikuo.

"Ah! Itu semua ulah Mizu-Chan! Dia mengusulkan kontes gila untuk memilih siswi tercantik! Dan karena saya masuk peringkat 5 besar saya akan mengikuti sebuah lomba .., lombanya itu lomba kostum! Saya sungguh sungguh kesal! Hueee! Lalu tiba-tiba para lelaki itu mengejar saya," ucap Tsurara.

"Tsurara.., lingkungan sekolah jadi kumohon jangan pakai bahasa formalmu itu.. itu bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Lalu.. maksudmu Ageha Mizuki yang mengusulkan? Bukannya dia berada diposisi ke 4 ya? Kau masuk 5 besar? Hebat.." puji Rikuo kagum.

"Gommenne., eh.. sa—maksudnya aku berniat mengundurkan diri," ucap Tsurara.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rikuo.

"Karena lomba kostum itu akan sampai malam.. aku tak mau malam-malam disini aku harus menjaga Rikuo-Sama!" ucap Tsurara penuh semangat.

"Kau ikut saja.. aku juga ingin melihatmu memakai kostum.." ucap Rikuo.

"Eh? Tapi aku tak punya kostum.. aku juga tak mau merepotkan Rikuo-Sama!" ucap Tsurara.

"Tapikan sesekali tak papa Tsurara., sudahlah kau bisa berpura-pura menjadi Yuki-Onna dengan wujud Youkaimu.. hehhehe," ucap Rikuo.

"Ukh., kurasa itu bukan ide yang baik Rikuo-Sama," ucap Tsurara

Akhirnya Tsurarapun tetap mengikuti kontes tersebut. Pada pukul 4 sore semua peserta kontes berkumpul di ruang kesenian. Hanya 5 besar saja yang ke ruang kesenian. Tsurara nampak tak asing dengan wajah-wajah peserta yang mayoritas adalah teman-temannya. Tsurara menghela nafas panjang.

"Hei Tsurara-Chan~! Sudah kuduga kau akan masuk 5 besar~!" ucap Mizuki.

"Mizu-Chan., aku rasa kau juga masuk 5 besar," ucap Tsurara.

"Hahahaha kebetulan., kebetulan.," ucap Mizuki.

"Oikawa-San?" ucap Kana dan Yura tak percaya.

"Hai Ienaga-San dan… Kekain-San," ucap Tsurara dengan senyumnya.

"Kau masuk 5 besar juga? Ah dia ini., Ageha-San?" Tanya Kana.

"Iya., hahahaha dia Ageha Mizuki teman sekelasku," ucap Tsurara memperkenalkan Mizuki.

"Wah., kalau dari dekat Ageha-San cantik ya," ucap Kana kagum yang langsung menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi Mizuki.

Memang sih wajah Mizuki diatas rata-rata. Rambut hitam berkilau dan juga mata hitam, kulit berwarna krem yang pas, lalu kaki yang panjang serta prestasi yang bagus, lalu sifat periang dan dapat diandalkan, serta mudah bergaul membuat Mizuki terkenal.

"Hahahah Arigatou," ucap Mizuki.

"Semuanya., silahkan ambil undian disini!" ucap Kaito yang tiba-tiba masuk sambil membawa kotak undian.

"Eh?" ucap Tsurara tak mengerti.

"Didalam kotak ini ada banyak nama kostum yang akan kalian pakai. Kalian akan mengambil satu dan itu adalah kostum yang kalian pakai, mengerti? Jangan dulu dibuka sebelum ada aba-aba dariku. Silahkan mulai dari nomer 1 yaitu Ienaga-San," ucap Kaito.

Kanapun maju dan mengambil undian. Lalu Tsurara, Yura, Mizuki, dan Rosalie. Setelah semua sudah mengambil undian Kaitopun menyuruh mereka untuk membuka undian tersebut dan hasilnya adalah.. Kana dengan baju Fairy Tail atau peri-peri, Tsurara dengan baju Maid, Yura dengan baju Gothloli, Mizuki dengan baju Miko, dan Nina dengan baju penyihir. Semuapun mendapat kostum masing-masing. Acara akan diadakan pukul 17.00. Awalnya adalah perkenalan dengan baju seragam biasa lalu setelah semua perkenalan kurang lebih 1 setengah jam baru dimulai dengan kontes kostum. Acara diadakan dilapangan dengan panggung terbuka yang sudah disediakan. Hal itu tambah membuat Tsurara komat kamit membaca doa.

Kini jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 16:45 semua peserta harus segera ke belakang panggung. Tsurara berjalan bersama Mizuki karena nampaknya Kana asyik mengobrol dengan Yura. Selama perjalanan Tsurara sangat gugup karena ia jarang bicara didepan banyak orang apalagi yang mayoritas adalah lelaki. Setelah sampai dibelakang panggung jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 16:54 semua orang sudah sibuk bahkan MCpun sudah naik keatas panggung dan bercakap-cakap dengan penonton. Kini giliran Nina naik ke atas panggung untuk menyampaikan pidato singkat atau perkenalan singkatnya.

"Ini dia Akiyasha Nina-Chan~!" ucap sang MC.

"Ah., Hallo minnnaaa~!" ucap Nina cerah ceria.

"Nah silahkan Nina-Chan memperkenalkan diri,"

"Hem.. namaku Akiyasha Nina~! Tubuhku memang paling kecil bahkan paling pendek dan aku terkadang sering dibully karena itu., tapi Nina-Chan senang karena bisa masuk peringkat ke lima! Oh ya soal kelas Nina rasa tak perlu disebutkan. Lalu.. Nina ini hobi mengoleksi pita ataupun pin~ baru-baru ini Nina berpikir untuk memotong rambut Nina menjadi pendek, karena rasanya diikat dua serperti ini sudah pasaran.. tapi Nina mengurungkan niat karena Nina sayang sama rambut Nina! Nina juga ceroboh dan suka tersandung. Nina mengikuti ekskul atletik dibidang lari tapi karena Nina kikuk jadinya terkadang Nina diurutan terakhir terus deh., hehehe lalu.. bla bla bla bla,"

Tsurara terdiam mendengar perkenalan Nina. Padahal dari tadi Nina termasuk anak yang pendiam tapi ternyata ia sangat ceria. Rambut berwarna putih yang dikuncir seperti kapas ataupun permen dengan wajah bulat dan lucu membuat anak ini mungkin bisa menjadi juara. Terlebih lagi Nina termasuk anak yang periang. Setelah Nina selesai Mizukipun naik ke atas panggung. Semua mata terdiam dan terheran kenapa Mizuki bisa masuk. Ternyata mayoritas pendukung Mizukia adalah anak perempuan. Mizuki menunjukkan semburat merahnya didepan umum yang menyebabkan para lelaki bersorak sorai. Setelah Mizuki selesai tampil Yurapun tampil. Yura memberikan perkenalannya dengan malu-malu. Wajahnya sungguh imut saat itu. Yurapun selesai dan kini..

"Oi,"

Tsurara menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri tak ada orang.

"Oi kau ayo cepat naik ke atas panggung,"

"Eh aku rasa anda anda sekalian salah o—Kyaa!"

Tsurara berteriak sangat kencang. Aksinya pura-pura amnesia tak berhasil. Kini iapun berada diatas panggung dengan posisi terjatuh. Semua terdiam., Tsurarapun berusaha bangkit namun terjatuh lagi.

'Aaaaa sungguh konyol!' batin Tsurara dalam hati.

Namun saat Tsurara melihat kearah penonton semua penonton berwajah merah padam. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tsurarapun ikut-ikutan berwajah merah padam yang semakin membuat penonton berwajah merah.

"Eh., seperti Tsurara-Chan lebih baik kesini. Hebat sekali bisa menghipnotis semuanya," ucap sang MC.

"Silahkan memperkenalkan diri Tsurara-Chan,"

"Eh? E—to.., na—maku.. Tsu—tsurara! Oikawa Tsurara. A—aku berterimakasih atas du—dukungan kalian semua karena berkat ka—kalian aku bisa berdiri disini. Lalu.., aku ah aku benar-benar panic sekarang mau bicara apa! Huaa! Lebih baik kalian bertanya padaku nanti biar aku menjawab! Aku tak bisa memikirkan apa yang ingin kuka—katakan!" ucap Tsurara panik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. ada yang mau bertanya?" Tanya sang MC

"Saya! Apa makanan kesukaan Tsurara?"

"Makanan kesukaanku.., es serut! Es krim! Pokoknya yang dingin-dingin!"

"Apa warna kesukaan Oikawa-Chan?"

"Putih, hitam, biru, kuning, mungkin?"

"Apakah Tsurara-Chan punya orang yang disukai?"

"Eh? A—aku., aku tak begitu mengerti soal itu ka—karena., ada sesuatu hal yang membuatku tidak boleh menyukai o—orang yang kusukai jadi sebisa mungkin aku tidak menyukai si—siapapun," ucap Tsurara.

"Okeh terimakasih Tsurara-Chan! Selanjutnya Kana!"

Tsurarapun turun dari panggung wajahnya sangat merah saat ini karena pertanyaan terakhir. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18:37 dan kini acara kontes kostum yang ditunggu-tunggu. Tsurara sempat berniat ingin pulang namun ia dicegat oleh para panitia. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa duduk diam dengan kostumnya. Kini giliran Nina tampil dengan pakaian Penyihirnya. Nina berlari kesana kemari menguncapkan mantra sungguh ia memang imut. Lalu yang kedua adalah Kana dengan baju perinya. Ia memakai sayap dipunggungnya dan memakai baju dengan mayoritas warna pink, merah, oranye. Sungguh cantik dan menawan. Sehabis itu Yura dengan baju Gothloli. Tidak terlalu seram karena semburat merah diwajah Yura yang mencerminkan kesan imut. Setelah Yura kini giliran Mizuki dengan gaya Mikonya. Ia mengurai rambut hitamnya dan memakai sedikit make up. Bersikap tenang dan beribawa sehingga peran Miko yang ia dapat terlaksana dengan baik. Kini Tsurara sedang bersiap-siap.

"Ukh., kenapa harus jadi Maid.." keluh Tsurara.

"Kaukan memang pelayan,"

"Eh? Ri—rikuo-Sama!" ucap Tsurara kaget karena dibelakangnya ada sang pewaris ke tiga clan Nura.

Rikuo menutup mata Tsurara dengan tangannya. Rikuo membisikkan sesuatu kekuping Tsurara lalu menggigit kuping Tsurara pelan. Tangan kanan Rikuo menutup mata Tsurara sedangkan tangan kiri Rikuo asyik bermain didalam mulut Tsurara. Tak ada perlawan dari Tsurara mungkin karena ia kaget dan tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Setelah itu Rikuo memeluk erat Tsurara dari belakang saat Tsurara berbalik Rikuo sudah menghilang. Tsurarapun disuruh naik keatas panggung.. sungguh saat ia naik dalam kondisi diam namun.. wajahnya sangat memerah. Semua penonton terkagum-kagum melihat Tsurara. Tsurarapun berusaha tenang dan melupakan kejadian tadi. Namun hasilnya nihil semakin ia berusaha melupakan ia semakin ingat. Wajah memerah Tsurara yang sangat manis mengundang sorak sorai penonton.

"Oikawa-Chan imut!"

"TSURARA!"

"Nah sekarang ada yang mau bertanya atau request?" Tanya MC.

"Aku mau Tanya! Siapa orang yang sebenarnya Tsurara suka?"

"A.. aku rasa itu pribadi.." ucap Tsurara pelan.

"Aku mau request! Coba katakana 'Selamat datang tuan' dengan menggoda~! Kau pasti bisa!"

Tsurara tersentak mendengarnya ia tak ingin melakukannya namun ia tak bisa turun.. semua lelaki begitu menyeramkan dimatanya. Iapun meneteskan air mata dan membuka kancing pertama seragam maidnya dan membuka pitanya..,

"Okaeri Waka,"

"BRZZZZHHHHH!" suara angin kencang diikuti dengan bertebarannya daun-daun dan bunga-bunga sakura. Semua tertakjub-takjub melihat pemandangan itu. Lebih tepatnya ternganga melihat aksi nekat dari dua orang dipanggung. Seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan kimono dan jubbah birunya yang mencium ganas seorang gadis mungil. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rikuo dan Tsurara. Rikuo melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Tsurara hingga merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Kini tubuh Tsurara benar-benar menempel didada bidang Rikuo. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang kepala Tsurara untuk mendekatkan wajah Tsurara ke wajahnya. Kana yang melihat hal itu sedikit shock karena.. youkai yang menolongnya berciuman dengan Tsurara. Yura juga shock karena Rikuo bisa senekat itu dalam wujud Youkainya. Setelah Rikuo melepaskan ciumannya ia menghapus air mata Tsurara.

"Tadaima., Tsurara," ucap Rikuo sambil mencium kening Tsurara.

Tsurara terdiam.

"Kau tak ingat aku tadi bilang apa?"

Tsurara menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"_Aku menyukaimu, jika kau tetap tampil dengan penampilan ini tunggulah aksi nekatku menjeputmu diatas panggung.. Tsurara,_" ucap Rikuo tepat dikuping Tsurara hingga kuping Tsurara geli.

"Gommenne," ucap Tsurara.

Rikuo menatap para penonton dan tersenyum licik. Ia menggendong Tsurara dengan gaya bridal style yang sukses membuat Tsurara kaget.

"Dengarkan semuanya! Dia Oikawa Tsurara adalah milik pemimpin podium Nurarihyon!" ucap Rikuo lantang lalu menghilang bersama dengan bertebarannya bunga sakura.

Hal itu sukses membuat Tsurara menjadi bahan pembicaraan lagi. Apa lagi Tsurara tidak pernah masuk sekolah semenjak kejadian itu. Tsurara memenangkan kontes tersebut namun ia tak pernah kembali lagi. Rikuo menghela nafas badannya terasa berat. Ia berjalan pulang ke rumah sesampainya dirumah ia berjalan dikoridor rumahnya dan membuka salah satu kamar.

"Tadaima Tsurara," ucap Rikuo.

"Okaeri Rikuo-Sama!" ucap Tsurara sambil terbangun.

"Maaf kau jadi capek gara-gara aku 'semalam'.. darah youkaiku tak bisa ku kendalikan kalau melihat dirimu," ucap Rikuo sambil duduk disamping Tsurara.

"Tak papa., 'semalam' sangat menyenangkan.," ucap Tsurara.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab jadi tenang saja., haaah.. seisi sekolah gempar gara-gara kejadian kontes.. kau menang loh," ucap Rikuo.

"Aku menang? Hahahaha sayang aku tak akan sekolah lagi., kenapa aku bisa menang ya?" ucap Tsurara bingung.

"Kau tahu tidak aku memilih siapa?"

"Ienaga-San?" ucap Tsurara polos.

"Aku memilih Oikawa Tsurara, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kardus, saat tahu kau peringkat ke 2 aku sebenarnya khawatir karena aku takut kalau kau akan semakin terkenal dan menjauh dariku," ucap Rikuo.

"Dulu aku sempat ragu untuk mencintai Rikuo-Sama karena aku hanya sebatas pelayan ataupun pengawal saja. Tapi sekarang.. aku benar-benar mencintai Rikuo-Sama," ucap Tsurara.

"Aku juga sama Tsu-ra-ra., kau terlalu polos dan lucu., aku tak mau melepaskanmu," ucap Rikuo sambil memeluk Tsurara.

'Semoga saja aku tak seperti Otome-San yang akhirnya digantikan oleh Wakana-San., aku tak ingin digantikan oleh Ienaga-San.. karena aku benar-benar mencintai Rikuo-Sama,'

**/**

**\**

**TAMAT!**

**Yah fic pendek untuk menggalau di malam minggu.., /plak! Sudahlah ini sudah cukup abal… ripiuw ayayayayayaay!**


End file.
